In a common orthopedic technique for repairing broken or shattered bones, an elongated metal pin or nail is inserted along the central portion of the bone. The nail strengthens the bone and holds the parts of the bone together. Such a technique is often used in repairing the femur, the bone that connects the pelvis with the knee, or the tibia, one of the bones that connects the knee with the ankle. To insure that the parts of the bones are maintained together and in the correct position, transverse fasteners extend through the bone and the pin at each end. The pin contains holes at each end for this purpose.
In the surgical procedure, the bone is reamed out and the pin inserted along the central portion. However, once the pin is lodged in the bone, a problem arises. How does the surgeon know where to drill the fastener holes in the bone so that they will line up with the preestablished holes in the pin, thus permitting insertion of the fasteners?
For the proximal end of the pin, that is, the end nearest the point of insertion, a jig may be fastened to the exposed end of the pin. The jig extends along the bone and positions aiming sleeves that provide the necessary guide to the drill.
However, the problem is more difficult for the distal end of the pin, that is, the end buried in the bone. Jigs connected with the pin have been used to aim at the distal perforations or bores in the locking pin. However, due to the curved shape of bones, such as the femur, and the danger that the pin might twist during setting of the pin, the known device is not well suited.